From the sky into the Twlight::
by LoonyLunaEvannaLovegood
Summary: Luna has ALWAYS been curious about what it would be like for Neville to be a girl. Whether he would like it or not... We'll see about that!


From the sky into the Twilight.

This is suppose to take place in present time, but Neville is in your 6th year while Luna is in her 5th year. We'll see how well it will go.

**C H A P T E R 1:The Train Ride.**

Neville was on his way to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express Train. Across from him in the small room was a girl who had waist-length hair that was dirty blonde. She's very pale, as white as snow. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and she was an oddity. "So… Luna, how was your summer in Sweden?" Neville asked nervously. No answer, Neville sat next to her, realizing that she was listening to her iPod. She was reading her Quibbler magazine upside down again, oh boy…

He poked her arm, she looked at him, taking an earbud out. "Hello, Neville." She said airily. "Hi, um… What are you listening to?" He asked nervously, having a feeling that she was listening to something very strange. "Oh, I am listening to 'Border of Death' by IOSYS. They are very good." She said handing him the earbud that wasn't in her ear. He took it in his ear, listening. "What language is this? Korean?" He asked confused from the way it sounded. "No, it's in Japanese." She said happily. "…Do you know what they are saying?" He asked now embarrassed that he got the language wrong. "Nope, isn't it lovely? I really love her voice. I wonder if she was bitten by a lawn gnome…She sounded so different in her other songs, her voice were really high pitch." She said in mild interest, looking at the ceiling as she said those words. Neville scooted away from her as she continued talking. "U-um…Luna? What other songs do you have on there?" Luna paused, smiling much more. "Ooh! I'm glad you asked! I have this one song that is from a mooby that muggles like to watch, called 'Repo! The Genetic Opera.' It's a rock opera. I even have…" She continued rambling on and on about music. "It prevents the wrackspurts from taking over your brain." She said seriously, leaning over to him. She yawned, patting her mouth in a delicate sort of way. "Do you mind being my pillow, Neville?" She asked, moving closer to him, taking a baby blue large blanket out from behind her and putting it around herself. Neville shook his head in a sort of awkward way, showing her that he was very nervous and scared he might scare her later while she's sleeping. Luna laid her head down on his lap, closing her eyes. Neville's breathing shortened, scared of waking her up now. "Neville, relax. I can't sleep with you moving." She said patiently. He exhaled slowly, at his normal pace. "Thank you." Luna said softly. "Sure." He said looking out the window, falling asleep too.

There was a loud bang that woke Neville up, Luna was getting her large suitcase out from in front of him, or at least she was trying. "Oh, Hello…" She said taking another yank at the suitcase, nothing. "It's caught on something…" She said gloomily. "I don't want to miss out on the puddings." She said sighing. She stood on the seats and tried yanking at it again. _Clank! _There were Luna's clothes everywhere; Luna was on the floor, on her back. Neville found some on Luna's pale blue bras and other matching undergarments. Neville's face turned a dark red shade. "L-Let me help you!" He said as Luna was already grabbing her clothes and shoving them in her suitcase. "No, it's alright." She said, her face was pink, though, her voice still remained calm. She buckled her suitcase back up and took her iPod out. She hummed a very interesting song as she extended the handle on her suitcase. "What's that song called?" Neville asked, starting a conversation again. Luna took an ear-bud out. "What? Oh, it's called Marisa Stole That Precious Thing by IOSYS." She said smiling. "Should I sing you the song?" She asked sitting back down. "If you want, your choice." Neville said shrugging. "Okay, here I go." She said taking a deep breathe, she same with a soft but strong beautiful voice, that reminds you of the winter.

_Pounding five-inch nails  
Pounding five-inch nails  
Pounding five-inch nails into straw- straw- straw effigies!  
One two three one two three one two three one two three one two three~  
One two three one two three one two three one two three one two three~  
One two three one two three one two three one two three one two three~  
One, two, good morning  
One, two, one, two, one one one one  
One two three one two three one two three one two three one one two  
One two three one two three one two three one two three one one two  
One two three one two three one two three one two three one one two  
111111111111111111111111 1234 1234  
Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to  
Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to (I can't feel it)  
Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to  
Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to (It doesn't hurt)  
one one one one one one one one one one one one  
two two two two two two two two two two two two two two  
Shanghai Shanghai Shanghai Shanghai  
Hourai Hourai Hourai Hourai  
France Hollands Tibet Kyoto London Russia Orleans!  
Hating, hating, loving  
Who are you? Who are you? I can't be alive without you  
Why is it, I wonder; why (why why why) don't I miss you a lot, forever?  
I don't know how to work your magic  
If I told you how I felt, I'd break  
I'm different from you,  
So don't go around stealing other people's hearts that easily  
A close-up future of loving  
My distant feelings, I can't be alive without you  
Why is it, I wonder; why don't I believe you more, forever?  
_

After 15 minutes later, Luna smiled. "What do you think? Good?" She asked with excitement. "U-Um, you sound very—" Before he could finish, the compartment door opened. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled upon them. "Hey, Neville. Hi, Luna." Harry said. "What's been going on in here? We heard someone singing." Harry said, looking around, seeing if anything was different. "I was! I was preventing the wrackspurts from coming in here." Luna said smiling at them, in a non-blinking sort of way. "… Alrighty then…" Harry said moving backwards.

"We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone…" Ron said smiling mischievously.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled out, whacking Ron across the head.

**C H A P T E R 2: Into Hogwarts:**

Luna sat at her table after the sorting leaving her trunk at the school's entrance. She looked over at the Gryffindor table, seeing Neville Longbottom. 'Hm, I wonder what he would do in a girl's body…' she thought curiously. She heard a Slytherin boy yell from his table. "Look! Loony Lovegood is staring at the Gryffindor table again! What a loser!" She looked over at the boy, smiling. "What you said doesn't matter to me." The boy seemed confused by what she said, she looked over at the Gryffindor table again, Neville was staring at her, and she immediately looked away. She looked around her table, seeing Cho Chang staring at Harry Potter, she grabbed her Quibbler Magazine and she rolled it up, whacking Cho hard on the forehead. "There!" She yelled, everybody at her table was staring at her, Cho was rubbing her head, glaring at Luna. "Sorry, there was a Wrackspurts lingering around. I got rid of it though." She said seriously and started eating her pudding, very pleased with herself. Peeves was coming around the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tables with a huge cauldron of pumpkin juice, pouring it all over the students as a "welcome back" gift. Dumbledore made him after dinner speech, having everybody go to their dorm.


End file.
